2014-15 American Junior Hockey Season
This is a list of 2014-15 American Junior hockey seasons by league. Leagues USA Hockey Sanctioned Tier-I *2014-15 USHL Season USA Hockey Sanctioned Tier-II *2014-15 NAHL Season USA Hockey Sanctioned Tier-III *2014-15 EHL Season *2014-15 MinJHL season *2014-15 NA3HL season *2014-15 MetJHL Season *2014-15 NorPac Season *2014-15 USPHL-Premier Season *2014-15 USPHL-Elite Season *2014-15 USPHL-Empire Season AAU Sanctioned Leagues *2014-15 NSJHL Season (withdrew from AAU and renamed NA3EHL when taken over by NAHL early in season) *2014-15 MWJHL Season league is playing last season, league as a whole is joining USPHL-Midwest *2014-15 WSHL Season *2014-15 WUHL Season Unsanctioned Leagues *2014-15 CIHL Season (withdrew from AAU in November, all teams were in Canada until withdrawal) *2014-15 NA3EHL Season (renamed from Northern States Junior Hockey League when taken over by North American Hockey League early in season, looking for USA Hockey sanctioning for 2015-16) Canadian Junior Leagues with US-based teams *2014-15 OHL Season (Major Junior) *2014-15 WHL Season (Major Junior) *2014-15 OJHL Season (Junior A) *2014-15 SIJHL Season (Junior A) *2014-15 KIJHL Season (Junior B) *2014-15 GOJHL Season (Junior B) the only American team is on hiatus See Also *2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship *Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League (league was formed in 2014 with intent of starting playing in 2014-15 season; but start up pushed back to 2015-16 season News events, Misc. *On September 10, 2014 the North American Hockey League took over the operations of the Northern States Junior Hockey League and the league was renamed the North American 3 Eastern Hockey League and the league withdrew from the AAU. The league is planning on getting USA Hockey sanctioning for the 2015-16 season. The league was already playing under USA Hockey guidelines with the exception of the import rule. *On December 14, 2014, the United States Premier Hockey League announced the formation of a Mid-West division for the league which included 11 current members of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League. *The USPHL also announced the addition of another member of that league was included on February 28, 2015 *On March 8, 2015, the league announced it would absorb the Midwest Junior Hockey League into the new division. The league would also include the Kalkaska Rhinos, formerly of the Canadian International Hockey League. The release also stated that 14 members of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League would be joining (up from the previous 12). *In early 2015 the Plymouth Whalers of the Ontario Hockey League announced they were relocating to Flint, Michigan and eventually decided on the name Flint Firebirds as the new name for the team. The move was made after the Perani Arena and Event Center in Flint was sold and the Michigan Warriors of the North American Hockey League were informed that the lease would not be renewed. *April 29, 2015 after having its ranks decimated by defections to the United States Premier Hockey League's new Midwest division, the Minnesota Junior Hockey League suspends operations for the 2015-16 season. The league was down to the Rochester Ice Hawks and the inactive Twin Cities Northern Lights. *On May 15-16, 2015, the first game of the North American Hockey League's Robertson Cup Final set a league record for the longest game in league history. The Minnesota Wilderness defeated the Austin Bruins in four overtimes. The game time was 133:03 and lasted into early the next morning. League Playoff Champions *USHL: Sioux Falls Stampede *NAHL: Minnesota Wilderness *USPHL-Premier: Jersey Hitmen *EHL: Vacated (playoffs won by Connecticut Oilers) *MetJHL: Boston Jr. Rangers *MnHL: Dells Ducks *MWJHL; Traverse City Hounds *Nor Pac: West Sound Warriors *NA3EHL: Jersey Shore Wildcats *NA3HL: Granite City Lumberjacks *USPHL-Elite: Jr. Bruins *USPHL-Empire: New York Jr. Aviators *WSHL: Idaho Jr. Steelheads National Playoff champions *USA Hockey Tier III Division 1 champions: North Iowa Bulls *USA Hockey Tier III Division 2 champions: Boston Jr. Bruins *AAU (United Hockey Union) champions: event not being held Category:2015 in hockey